Déjà Vu
by FearlessRed29
Summary: The turtles are in the lair when suddenly, four girls appear out of nowhere! They soon learn that it's their female/human counterparts from another dimension. Leona, Raf, Mikayla, and Donna. And to make matters worse, some others came with them including August, Katai, Master Astilla, FishBabe, Half-Bitch, and the Shredder! ON HAITUS (cuz I'm not sure where the hell I'm going)


**Hey, friends! It's FearlessRed29 here again with a new idea for a story. So, I wanted to do this idea for a looooong time, and was writing the first chapter until I found this amazing story called "Two worlds collide" by LunaMoonlight100. It was amazing, but I realized it resembled my story a lot, so I stopped and didn't post it. But the more I read her story, the more I wanted to write mine! So, here's the deal: I figured that I would write my story as long as I remind you guys that this is in no way stealing her story. And I'm chaning some parts that totally resembled her story just to be safe. I'm sorry to you fans and I truly apologize to Luna if she thinks I'm stealing. I'm not trying to and I will delete this story if she asks. She was here first. (Of course if she reads this story and likes it than I would be really happy. She's just such a good writer!)**

**Oh, and warning: I tend to do really slow updates, but I'm gonna work on that and hopefully update faster!**

**So that's it, I guess... Now please read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT and I did not steal this idea from LunaMoonlight100. BTW, go read Two worlds collide. It rocks!**

* * *

~Chapter 1~

It's official. Whether you're a boy or girl, whether you're young or old, whether you're a human or a turtle:

Everyone. Hates. Mondays.

It was around 2:00 on a particularly boring Monday and the four turtle brothers had _nothing _to do. They had been up since 7:00 with training and had just finished at 1:00. Now, you'd think they couldn't accomplish much in an hour, and you'd be so very wrong. So many things can happen in an hour.

And so, the boys had done just about anything you could think of. Raphael eventually retreated to the dojo again to let out his boredom on an unfortunate punching bag. Donatello had departed to his lab, probably to work on Timothy. After his last adventure, poor old Tim had been doing very poorly. His vital signs were failing, it seemed that he wasn't meant to roam about in his condition. Michelangelo had moved from chair to chair until he finally remembered he had a fully charged T-phone to play.

As for Leonardo, he had originally planned on watching Space Heroes until he realized they weren't shown on Mondays anymore. So, doing a very Raphael-like thing, he left the lair and headed for the rooftops.

* * *

(With Donatello)

Donatello was working on Timothy **(told you)**. He was also ranting about Casey Jones. He clearly hadn't learned his lesson.

He was basically muttering to himself. "That creep, Casey... Still can't believe she was with him."

He picked up a vile and started pouring the yellow liquid into another mutagen canister. He turned to Timothy, getting angrier and angrier. "I mean, I wasn't born-er... mutated yesterday! I see the way she looks at him. I showed you that look right?" He asked, batting his eyes lashes a few times as if trying to remind Timothy. "I mean, I'm smart! And Casey- that Casey... he's an idio-"

"Oh, careful!"

Donatello's sentence was silenced, when he felt a hand, carefully, but swiftly pulling the hand he had gripping the yellow liquid away from the mutagen. He looked up as the mystery person's hand fell from his. His gaze went from the hand, up the arm, past the shoulder, and straight to _her _face. Donatello was looking into the beautiful brown-red eyes of a human girl. She had lightly tanned skin without a blemish on her face. Well, besides a small gap between her two front teeth. Her hair was a light brown and fell in large waves around her face, creating a curly look that smelled slightly of grape.

"Sorry, it's just..." She spoke with a shy but sweet voice. "You were using too much." She stood up straight, rubbing her right arm with her left hand.

Donatello stood up, they were almost the same height. He was probably only a 1/2 inch taller than her.

"Um..." She spoke again. "Are you... a Kraang mutation or something?"

"Uh..." He lost his train of thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah. Sort of." He answered, placing the vile back on the table.

"But you've gone good?" She asked.

"Uh, yes... Well, I was- well, we, me and my brothers- we were never really... evil. W-we were mutated on accident. And, if you don't mind me asking, who are you, and how did you get into my lab?"

She smiled, showing off her gap. Donatello narrowed his eyes a bit, the gears in his head beginning to turn.

"Oh, I um... I don't know how I got here... wow, that's a new feeling." She mumbled the last part.

"Yeah, but um, _who _are you?" He asked, eyes narrowing, suspicion growing.

"Oh, I'm-"

Suddenly, the pretty girl in front of Donatello disappeared some-what like a hologram.

"Wait." Donatello ran around his table and stood right where she had been standing.

"Who are you?"

* * *

(With Michelangelo)

Michelangelo was lying on his back on the couch, playing on his T-phone, and getting annoyed with the game he was playing.

"Oh come on, T-buddy." Yes, Michelangelo named his T-phone. He names everything. He stuck his tongue out and bit on it, slightly. He started to move his arms around with the game, as if that would help him at all.

_**Boop Boop Boooooop...**_

The game sounded as he died and the classic **Game Over **sign appeared on the screen. Michelangelo growled and tossed his T-phone over his shoulder.

"Owww..." He heard a girlish whine. Michelangelo flipped on his stomach mumbling 'I'm sorry T-buddy' before freezing. His eyes popped out of his head and his jaw hit the floor. In front of him was a cute, short teenage girl. She looked about fifteen at the most. She had tan skin, short, dirty blonde pigtails, and pink lip-glossed looked... scared though. He lept over the side of the couch.

"Who... are you?" he asked curiously.** ("curiously". Riiiiiiiiight)**

She looked into his eyes, hers full of fear.

"I-I..."

"Hey," Michelangelo said, taking the girls hands. Much to his surprise, she didn't flinch like most would. "It's okay. You can trust me."

She immediately backed up, her hands dropping from his. "Can not! Kraang scum can never be trusted!"

"Scum... Uh, I mean, I'm not the Kraang."

She scoffed. "Oh please! I might be goofy, but I'm not and idiot! No matter what Raf says!"

Completely ignoring the mention of his brother (or at least that's what it sounded like), Mikey shook his head. "No, really! My brothers and Sensei and I were accidentally mutated! It... it's a long story..." He mumbled. Her breathing was heavy as she continued to glare at him. She looked him up and down.

"I've got time." She finally answered. Suddenly, she started to fade like a hologram. "Or maybe no time at all..." She said before gasping and disappearing, just as quick as she had come, leaving Michelangelo alone again.

* * *

(With Raphael)

Raphael was too busy beating the shit out of a punching bag to even hear Michelangelo and the mysterious girl he had just encountered. Right jab. Left hook. Right hook. Left jab. Repeat. He started jumping from side to side as he punched the bag, acting more like a boxer then a ninja. He was about to throw a particularly hard right jab, when a black-haired girl appeared between him and the punching bag. She gasped, and dropped to the ground, rolling between Raphael's wide open legs and ending up behind him just as the blow hit the bag.

Raphael turned, enraged that his training was interrupted. The girl before him had lightly tanned skin, black hair, and evergreen eyes. He beauty barley faltered Raphael at all. Perhaps it would have if it wasn't a Monday.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" He asked, sternly.

"I could ask you the same question, you freak." Her voice was tough, for a girl.

Raphael smirked, real practice. He lunged, his left fist advancing on his target. The girl front flipped over him. As soon as she landed, she swept his legs from under him. But Raphael wasn't that slow. He hit the ground, but his feet wrapped around the girl's ankles, pulling her down. He hopped up and hovered over the girl. His feet rested on her wrists, making it impossible to move. He made sure not to actually sit on her. He couldn't crush her, too many questions.

"Give up then? He asked, smirking.

"Never! Kraang scum like you deserve to be destroyed!"

"Kraang?" He asked. And then, straight from under him, she disappeared. The wrists he was balanced on vanished, causing him to fall on his face.

"What the shell?" He mumbled, getting up slowly.

* * *

(With Leonardo)

Leonardo was standing on the roofs, trying to figure out what the heck Raphael did out there that was so entertaining. Leonardo was just as bored as when he was in the lair. He was about to head back into the lair when he heard faint footsteps. Cautiously, he unsheathed his weapon.

Leonardo moved to the edge of the roof top. He saw on the roof in front of him, a young girl. She had straight, blonde hair and shining blue eyes. They were narrowed and suddenly, Leonardo realized that they were narrowed at him. The girl whipped out sword, aimed in his direction, and threw it. He barely had time to duck before the katana whized by him and stuck in a _metal _door a few yards behind him. He started at it for a few seconds, before turning. The girl was charging him with another sword of her own. He lifted the swords in his hands up, and blocked her strike. She spun on her heel gracefully, before raising her other leg and landing a powerful kick square in Leonardo's chest, sending him sliding backwards. He coughed, and looked up, only to be face to face with the girl. She hadn't played fair...

"Where are they?" Her stern voice asked.

"Who?"

"You know damn well who."

Leonardo narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Look, you're obviously a Kraang mutation," She explained. "Which means you're either working for the Shredder, or doing dirty work for Katai."

_Kraang... Shredder... Karai...?_ The things- the _people_ she knew of... How could she know of them? Leonardo thought only he and his brothers knew about those people and their intertwining alliances.

The girl scoffed and pointed her sword at Leonardo's neck. The sharp blade dug into his skin, almost drawing blood. Leonardo's pupils dilated.

"Whoa, wait. I'm not the Kraang, We're fighting them!" He cried.

"We?"

"Me and my brothers... I-I'm Leonardo."

The girl's eyes widened and she backed up. Leonardo sat up slightly, wondering what spooked her. He looked behind him for a moment, thinking maybe there was something behind him. But there wasn't.

"Donna's invention..." The girl whispered, before disappearing into thin air.

Leonardo sat, propped up on his elbows, staring at the girl for much longer than you'd think he would. Finally deciding she wasn't coming back, he slowly got up and headed home. But not before retrieving her sword from the metal door.

* * *

**Okay, no flames please, but do tell me if you liked it. I changed it a lot so it wouldn't seem like Two Worlds Collide. Anyway, I really hoped you liked it. Please review. PLEASE!**

**~FearlessRed29~**


End file.
